Indiscrete Behaviors
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: A look at why Spock may have chosen to go to Gol at the end of the five year mission.


  
  
Title: Indiscreet Behaviors  
Author: Ronda Sexton  
Series: TOS  
Code: Spock/Chapel  
Rating: PG13  
Parts: 1/1  
Archive: Spock and Christine Page, ASC, ASCEM, BLTS....anyone else,  
just ask....  
  
Disclaimers: Characters except Iragra belong to Paramount...Star Trek  
belongs to them too, and the story belongs to me.  
  
  
I woke up feeling like hell. There was no doubt in my mind that punch  
spiked with Romulan Ale was not a good thing. My mouth felt like it   
was stuffed with cotton. In my head it seemed as if anti-matter explosions  
were going off non-stop. My stomach was churning too. Keeping my eyes  
tightly shut, I groped on the night stand for the hypospray of that  
blessed drug to cure my hangover. Normally I do not get drunk at ship  
parties, but last night....last night....I could not remember  
leaving the party or much about the party period. I gave myself an  
injection. The soft hiss assured me that soon the medication would  
bring me the relief I needed.  
  
I laid there for about five minutes as the medicine took effect. After  
my cleared, I realized that there was a very warm arm draped over my  
waist. I warily glanced behind me. When I saw who it was, I sprang to  
a sitting position in shock and shouted his name. "Spock!!"  
  
His eyes sprang open, and he stared at me, blinked and stared again.  
He was as bewildered as I was. Suddenly, I realized I was sitting   
naked before him. I snatched up the sheet, covering myself from his eyes.   
He was pale and I could see he felt quite ill. Keeping the sheet firmly  
clutched in one hand, I took the hypo and gave him an injection of the  
hangover cure as well.  
  
I was still in too much shock to think of moving out of the bed. My  
mind ran rampant with panic. How in the world did Spock and I end up   
in my bed together? I could not remember a thing beyond the fact that   
both of us had attended the party. I had no doubt that Spock had been  
"encouraged" to attend by the Captain. The Romulan Ale had undoubtedly  
caused Spock to behave in an aberrant fashion. Neither of us had   
spoken a word since my initial shout of discovery.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "Do you have any idea how we got here?"  
  
I shook my head. I had absolutely no memory of coming back to my  
quarters. I continued to clutch the sheet that was the only covering  
for my bare body. Finding myself unable to meet his questioning gaze  
any longer, I averted my eyes and saw the trail of clothing leading   
from my door to the bed. Clearly we had come to my quarters with one   
purpose in mind. I wondered just what had transpired during the party prior to  
our departure. I simply had no memory of what happened. I nervously  
glanced back at Spock and saw he was staring at the trail of our  
clothing as well.  
  
I never thought I'd see Spock shocked speechless. Something had to be  
done. We could not sit in my bed all day long. I debated whether or  
not I should take the sheet with me to the bathroom, keeping myself  
covered, or if I should try to keep what was left of my dignity as I  
walked to the bathroom naked. Spock's clothing was scattered across my  
floor, and the robe I was desperately wishing for was in my bathroom.  
Without as much as a glance backward, I got of bed quickly, pulling the  
sheet with me. I wrapped it around myself and purposefully strode to  
the bathroom without a word.  
  
Staring at myself in the mirror, there was no doubt in my mind that we  
had engaged in intercourse. My fair skin was bruised in various   
places, and I could feel stickiness from his semen between my legs. I cleaned  
myself up and slipped my robe on. Peeking out the door, I saw that  
Spock had gotten dressed and was sitting in one of my chairs. I walked  
out, and he stared at me for a moment, then stood up.  
  
"Miss Chapel, there is no excuse for the crime of which I am  
guilty...."  
  
"WHAT?" I shouted, interrupting him. I pointed to my clothes still in   
a trail on the floor leading to my bed. "Based on circumstantial  
evidence, I'd say the sex was consensual. Your earlier question  
indicates you are as clueless as I am about how we ended up here. So  
just forget about your noble intentions." I was still embarrassed and  
was becoming rapidly infuriated with him since he was partially the  
source of my embarrassment.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "That is also a possibility as well. It is  
difficult to know what truly happened when we have no memory regarding  
the events of the previous night."  
  
I shook my head. "I am sure there are crew members who will be  
'delighted' to let us know exactly what happened. You can be assured  
whatever happened prior to us getting here is the talk of the ship.  
Gossip seems to be one thing we will never find a cure for."  
  
"That is true. Perhaps we should each discretely inquire of those whom  
we trust to discover exactly what events transpired prior to us   
spending the night together in your quarters," replied Spock.  
  
"Agreed," I answered, nodding my head. Closing my eyes, I sighed. I  
knew it was necessary, but I wasn't sure which was worse. The  
embarrassment of having to ask trusted friends to tell me what I did,   
or not knowing what gossip was being spread.  
  
"There is another matter, Miss Chapel," began Spock reluctantly.  
  
"What is it, Spock?" I asked. I just wanted him out of my quarters so   
I could put on a uniform instead of this robe. I felt at a distinct  
disadvantage since he was fully dressed, and I was clad only in my   
robe.  
  
"Is there any possibility of you becoming pregnant from this   
encounter?"  
  
My cheeks reddened. I had not considered this possibility yet. I   
quickly calculated what day my cycle was in. Sighing in relief, I said, "No, I  
won't ovulate for anther week. That would be the last thing we need  
right now."  
  
"It would indeed make a complicated matter even more so," remarked  
Spock.  
  
He noticed me nervously fingering the lapels of my robe. "I shall   
leave so that you may dress in privacy. I will inquire of the Captain about  
our behaviors last night. You may inquire of whom you wish. I  
recommend that we meet in Briefing Room Three at 1500 hours."  
  
"I'll be there," I told him.  
  
He quietly walked out of my quarters. I turned my attention to  
preparing for the day. I decided I would talk with Dr. McCoy and Nyota  
to find out exactly what Spock and I had done at the party. I feared  
that I would never live this down. As my anger cooled, I realized that  
the ramifications for Spock could even be worse.  
  
There was one thing I knew for certain. There was no way in hell I  
would ever touch a drop of that damnable Romulan Ale again as long as I  
lived.  
  
I walked down the corridor. As a young crewman passed me, I heard him  
snicker. My heart sank. Things were not looking good. A few others  
had already passed me with knowing smirks. I was so relieved to reach  
the sacuntary of sickbay. I knew Dr. McCoy would tolerate no teasing   
or dsrespect directed towards me.  
  
"Leonard, may I speak with you privately?" My cheeks were burning, and  
I knew I was blushing again.  
  
He nodded. No doubt, he already knew what I wanted to discuss with  
him. We sat down at his desk, and he waited patiently for me to   
begin.  
  
"Leonard, I have very little memory of what happened last night. I   
know was at the party, but that's about it. I know something had to  
happen, because I when I woke up, Spock was in my bed."  
  
At Dr. McCoy's grim expression, my heart sank further. I knew then   
that t was going to be bad news indeed.  
  
"You and Spock both had quite a bit to drink last night. With all the  
toasts going on to celebrate the end of our five year mission, Jim's  
promotion to Admiral, your acceptance to medical school, and my  
retirement...." He paused a second. Very few people on board knew  
the real reason behind his retirement. I was one of them. I waited  
patiently and he continued.  
  
"Evidently a few people from the Science department wanted to see if  
they could get Spock drunk. The glasses they kept giving him were half  
spiked punch and half Romulan Ale. I found that much out when I did a  
little checking this morning," said Dr. McCoy.  
  
"So that's why he got so drunk that he can't remember. It was my first  
time to drink Romulan Ale. I did not realize it would pack such a  
punch."  
  
Dr. McCoy nodded. "It's strong stuff. You were flirting with several  
male crew members. Spock watched you for a while, then approached you  
and dragged you out to the dance floor. You followed him quite  
willingly. Slow music was playing and the two of you were dancing very  
close." Dr. McCoy blushed.  
  
I knew if he was embarrassed, that Spock and I must have really created  
a scene. "What else happened, Leonard? I know there's more."  
  
"Um....Spock's hands kept making southerly tracks. Both Jim and I  
tried to intervene, but each time Spock would loudly proclaim that you  
were 'his woman,' and we had better leave the two of you alone. Each  
time he said that, the two of you kissed......well.....er......let's  
just say y'all's performance would have gotten you the lead roles in   
'My Vulcan Love Master.'"  
  
My cheeks got even redder. I had seen that particular piece of smut in  
the Academy. It was considered a rite of passage by the cadets. If we  
had acted that way in front of the crew..........  
  
"Well, after several dances, Spock announced that he wanted to go  
somewhere private and reenact a few scenes from 'My Vulcan Love  
Master.' You were more than willing. The Captain and I tried to stop  
both of you in the corridor, but neither of you were sober enough to  
listen to reason. We were concerned if we persisted Spock's mood could  
become aggressive. He seemed convinced that we were out to steal 'his  
woman.' So to avoid any further incidents, we had to let the two of  
you go on your way."  
  
I was absolutely horrified. I'd never gotten drunk before in my life.  
I could not bear to think of what Spock must be going through right  
now. I knew Captain Kirk well enough to realize he would be completely  
honest with Spock, just as Dr. McCoy had been with me. I wished the  
deck would open up and swallow me. I thought I'd known humiliation at  
the hands of the Platonians, but compared to last night, that seemed  
almost insignificant.  
  
"Chris, if you like, you can spend the next three days off duty. Of  
course, we will all have to be on hand when we arrive at the space  
dock., but until then......"  
  
"Thanks, Leonard," I whispered. I stood up and went around the desk   
and hugged him. Then I went to my quarters to wait for 1500 hour to  
arrive. I decided I had heard quite enough from Leonard and did not  
need to hear a report from Nyota too. I felt sorry for Spock. He was  
dealing with so much right now. His two best friends would no longer   
be on board. He hadn't need the complication of the situation we found  
ourselves in.  
  
At 1500 hours, I joined Spock in the Briefing room. At his request, I  
shared what I had learned from Dr. McCoy. I could not meet his eyes as  
I described what had occurred. I only wanted to finish this and return  
to my quarters. When I concluded my report, Spock nodded.  
  
"That is essentially the same thing the Captain reported to me. It  
would seem that the Romulan Ale caused us to behave in a most   
indiscreet fashion," said Spock quietly.  
  
"I will never touch another drop of Romulan Ale as long as I live," I  
groaned. "Dr. McCoy gave me the next three days off duty. If you'll  
excuse me, I plan to spend the entire time in my quarters." He nodded  
and I quickly left the room.  
  
Later that evening, my door chime sounded. "Come in," I called. I  
smiled as Nyota walked in. "Hello, Nyota," I said.  
  
"Hi, Christine, how are you doing?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Not well," I admitted. "Leonard gave me the next three days off duty,  
and I intend to spend them staying in my quarters. After what happened  
last night, I don't want to leave my quarters."  
  
I noticed Nyota looked troubled, as if she had to tell me something and  
hated having to do so.  
  
"What is it, Nyota?" I asked.  
  
"Well I know you and Spock met in Briefing Room three to discus what  
happened, but Crewman Iragra saw both of you go in, and had been  
spreading word all over the ship that the two of you reenacted the most  
torrid scene from 'My Vulcan Love Master' on the briefing room table."  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" I shouted. "I'LL TOSS THE LITTLE BASTARD OUT OF AN  
AIRLOCK!!"  
  
"I don't blame you for being angry, Christine. A lot of people are  
furious with him, including the Captain. When he asked him why he   
would spread a vicious lie like that, he answered that Spock should have   
never put him on report all those times," explained Nyota.  
  
"That lamebrain deserved it. He is always in trouble. He's been on  
board, what, three months?" I asked.  
  
"Well, he's cooling his heels in the brig for now," said Nyota.  
  
"Good, he deserves that and a lot more," I answered.  
  
"Well, I did not want you to hear it through the grapevine, but now I  
need to go finish a report that is due tomorrow morning first thing,"  
said Nyota.  
  
After she left, I set myself to packing up everything possible. I  
couldn't wait to get off this ship.  
  
Three days later, I found myself sitting through long, boring speeches.  
We had successfully completed our five year mission. It seemed as if  
every bigwig in Starfleet and the Federation had "something" to say  
about it. I just wanted to get back to my apartment, get unpacked and  
settled, and start the training courses and classes I needed in   
addition to what already had to become a Doctor.  
  
A week later, I collapsed in my chair and began listening to the news.  
The lead story caught my attention. The reported explained that   
Captain Spock had resigned his commission and would be returning to Vulcan  
immediately. His destination was Gol. The reporter speculated Spock  
was about to begin the Kolinahr discipline, for that was why most  
Vulcans went to Gol.  
  
I turned the news off as the reporter went to the next news item.  
Between his best friends from the Enterprise no longer being on board  
the ship he was to command, and the fiasco at the party, he had been  
shaken to his very core. I hoped he would find peace at Gol, and that   
I could find peace in my studies. 


End file.
